


River

by doppeldonger



Series: Songs of Innocence and Experience [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other, blood and dust, everyone has many faces they hide, musical genocide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doppeldonger/pseuds/doppeldonger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara and Sans, the Demon and the Judge battle against each other yet again, singing a song they both know this time. The innocent brothers, Papyrus and Flowey decide to intervene and make a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	River

The entire existence is crumbling down.

Long used to the feeling of reality rewriting itself, Sans doesn’t even bother opening his eye sockets and simply lets out a sigh as time melts. The expression on his bony face goes from exasperation to surprise the next moment, the little demon isn’t simply loading their last SAVE…

They are resetting.

Sans has lost the hope that he and his friends will get the happy ending they deserve (the happy ending they actually once managed to get a glimpse of), he has lost the hope that there’s goodness inside the body that was long ago inhabited by Frisk, he has lost the hope that Chara might become a good person in the end.

 _Welp_ , he thinks as he finds himself at his sentry station near Snowdin, resting his head on his arms, he kind of lost hope in general a long time ago. He lazily gets up, brushes the snow that has been piling up on his back and stretches, popping his bones back in place. Putting his hands in his pockets, he lets the telltale grin adorn his face, he had better get going to meet up with the kid.

_what d’ya got for us this time, ya little devil?_

* * *

A golden spark among the bright white snow, untouched like the puzzles nearby. Flowey makes his way from under the snowy path, nearly scaring the tall skeleton hovering nearby- not that The Great Papyrus would admit it.

“Howdy!” His ever-cheerful voice does not drip with hidden venom this time, surprisingly; his dark eyes give away the fear that’s become the only thing that makes him suspect he can actually feel. Papyrus looks down at the talking buttercup with a grim smile on his face, his initial shock gone, “HELLO, SMALL BUD!”

He pauses a moment, not sure if he should be entertained by or annoyed at the accidental pun. _Ah well_ , he’ll blame that on Sans and how badly his brother’s bad jokes are affecting him. Flowey ruffles his petals and rolls his eyes, thoughts quite similar to Papyrus’s crossing his mind; he takes a deep breath and readies himself for the scene that is so unlike the lighthearted moment of now to unfold. He will be initiating the series of events that will go off script for the sake of the mere possibility of changing the storyline.

“I’ll cut to the chase, friend.” he continues in a serious tone, though his expression is still cheery as if he is reluctant to let go the usual act. “How many resets have you counted thus far?”

The look on Papyrus’s long face is absolutely clueless as he innocently asks, “TIME… LINES…?” Flowey frowns, burrows himself under the snow only to reemerge near Papyrus. He looks up at the skeleton, “As much as I’d love to play around, friend, we have only limited time. I know you and your smiley trashbag of a brother are aware of timelines.” Papyrus’s huge eyes betray his poker face as Flowey continues, “Just like you and your brother can keep track of timelines, my sibling and I can control them.”

Okay, Papyrus really is confused now. The only person who he knows is controlling the timelines is Frisk. He remembers all the times Frisk reset, all the different runs they went through; he also remembers the giant plant-creature Flowey became during some of the timelines (that is quite a short memory, however, as being absorbed by the cute flower in front of him happened to occur at the exact same moment and he doesn’t really remember much about the events that took place up until the point Frisk defeated Flowey). He isn’t sure if he knows what the golden flower is talking about, though.

The said flower looks up at him with a bitter grin, “You don’t know all the details, of course… Not surprising.” he growls to himself and straightens his stem before continuing, “The person committing mass genocide is, in fact, not Frisk.” Papyrus is listening intently now, his hands on his bony hips. _Good_. “I wasn’t always a flower, you know. Ask Dr Alphys if we manage to survive, she knows.” The knowing grin on his face unnerves the skeleton, “Oh yes, I know you three worked together once upon a time.” He bobs on his stem like any regular flower would as a result of the winter breeze cruising through the town, smiling innocently all the while.

“What has she done?” Papyrus trails off, his curiosity finally winning over his disgust towards Flowey. He crouches in front of the flower to take a better look at him.

Flowey avoids the question like a champ, “The point is, I used to be the King’s son- ah yes, I see the realization dawning on you, hee hee.” Papyrus mouths a ‘No way!’, an admirable gesture considering he has no lips. “I know we haven’t met personally back then, but I had heard of you three, so I’m assuming you heard about us as well.” His shit-eating grin suggests that he’s sure everyone knew who he was back in the day. “You also remember my human sibling, Chara, correct?” Papyrus gives a curt nod. “Well… Chara would be the one controlling Frisk’s body right now, Frisk’s long gone. You know… dead. For real! Hee hee.”

The skeleton plops down on his bony butt as Flowey comes closer, “Too much info to take in? Well, sorry!” He does not sound sorry at all. “But we don’t have much time, we need to stop them.”

“You collaborated with them for so many timelines…” Papyrus sounds like a completely different person now; needless to say, Flowey is thrilled to see this new side of him. “Why change your mind now?” He isn’t as trusting and stupid as he makes himself seem to be, is he?

He really doesn’t want to explain himself. Then again, he really needs the skeletons to trust him, he sighs. He’s just so, so… “Tired.” Papyrus looks at him quizzically, that wasn’t the answer he expected to hear, apparently. Flowey sighs and lets the grim smile adorn his face again; for a brief moment, the tall skeleton can see the lost prince in there. “Being abused and betrayed by your sibling isn’t a nice feeling, even for someone who can’t really feel much.” He frowns and bows his head, occasionally stealing dark glances at Papyrus, “You wouldn’t know the feeling, you’re so lucky.” Is that jealousy creeping into his voice? The skeleton hums thoughtfully, “They never stopped with their ways before, what makes you think we can stop them now?” Flowey looks up at Papyrus with something unreadable in his eyes… is that hope? The flower snaps out of his melancholy the next moment as if shedding a piece of clothing with ease, “They’re tired, just as much as we are! We can find a way to make them give up!”

“Then what?”

Then what? Nice question. Flowey isn’t too sure, he’s been going with the flow for so many timelines now that he fell out of practice when it comes to planning a few steps ahead.

“Is there no chance of Frisk returning?” The golden flower chortles at that, it takes him a moment to regain his composure before he can reply, “They’re long gone like I said Papyrus! Once we kill Chara, both of them will be gone forever, hee hee.”

“Are you really sure you could kill your own sibling with ease?” Papyrus is tapping a long finger to his chin now, the gears in his head turning.

“Golly, friend! I liked you better when you played dumb!” Ignoring his companion’s annoyed stare, Flowey continues, “Have I not killed all of you countless times? Do you think I feel any remorse?”

“Are you **_capable_** of feeling any remorse?” _Oooh boy_ , he is more perceptive then he seems, isn’t he? “I haven’t met you personally, you’re correct, but Asriel was never a cold-blooded killer. I know there must be goodness in you somewhere-“

“Remember the last time you said those words? You got decapitated by Chara! Hee hee!” The flower gets closer to the skeleton, trying to make himself look bigger than he is. His manic grin and laugh make Papyrus think Flowey tends to slip into this selfish, I-don’t-care-at-all personality whenever he’s nervous.

“No one’s born completely evil, Asriel. I may not have known you, but I know your parents; and nothing evil would come out of those two.” Papyrus leans down, one hand supporting his chin and the other touching Flowey’s petals- like ruffling his hair if he were still Asriel. Flowey recoils, doubt replacing the hatred filling his features.

“That’s the attitude that got you killed for so many timelines, friend.” Flowey responds darkly, “Do you really think that way? I was wrong, thinking you’re smarter than you look, then.” Papyrus lets out a hearty chuckle, the side of him full of bravado and the side of him full of logical inquiries aren’t so apart from one another, Flowey realizes.

“We might even save Chara, that’s all I’m saying… I’m sure there are acceptable reasons as to why they behave this way, just like there are reasons as to why you’re like this.” Flowey doesn’t look convinced, but he can feel the spark of hope in him somehow.

How? He isn’t sure. But he likes the warmth it adds to his otherwise cold and dark existence.

“Let’s just go find your brother before Chara finds him.”

* * *

The door to the ruins opens slowly, letting out a painful groan- it’s been so long since it was last opened. From the shadows he’s taken refuge in, Sans lets out a low chuckle; that is of course a lie, it hasn’t been that long since the kid went full-reset.

They’re humming a tune. **_Again_**. Sans is so done with this musical genocide run shit, if he says so himself.

Still. He tries to relax, to make his lazy grin look genuine as he creeps after Chara. They’ve played this game so long together, Sans is simply surprised they’re so keen on going along with the script most of the time.

 _Crunch_. “heh.” They turn around with the usual wide, empty smile on their face.

Their hands are so, so dusty as they gesture at themself, “I used to keep my dark a secret, I used to keep my heart in pieces-”

“HALT, HUMAN!”

Alright, that’s a big change in the script. Sans’s eye sockets widen when he sees his brother trotting towards them, _no_. This shouldn’t be happening.

“Howdy!”

 _Shit_.

Chara turns their ruby eyes towards the snowy ground, clearly annoyed at being so rudely interrupted. Their smile seem to cover their whole face when they see Flowey, however, “He said he liked me better as a mess.” They turn to look at Sans, pointing their knife at Flowey in the meantime, “He said he wants to save me from myself.”

Chara hates Frisk’s stupid songs. They hate how the previous owner of their body has so many songs in store that fit their thoughts. As much as they try to dismiss the songs as Frisk’s memories, they know human brain works in mysterious ways; they don’t like these accidental confessions.

Sans stands between Papyrus and them, and Flowey is secretly trying to circle Chara with his vines. How cute, their brother is betraying them as always. Why can’t they bring themself to get as angry as they used to, then?

 _How curious_. So many interesting experiences squeezed into mere moments.

“Can't help I'm feeling like a reject.” They take a step towards the skeletons, knife glimmering in their hand. Sans shoots up a protective arm as if he could shield Papyrus, who is almost twice as big as he is. Chara giggles and takes a quick step towards them.

They fall down face-first into the snow.

_Asriel, you little bastard._

“Please, Chara!”

They roll around, freeing their face but otherwise letting Flowey have his grip on them; their knife lies a few steps away, and their gaze lies on the knife. With a sigh, they continue, turning to take a glance at the golden flower shaking before them despite his iron grip on their ankles. “Sometimes I feel so damn derelict, you bathe me in the saltiest of tears… Don’t cry, Azzy, you big crybaby. I’ll dust you all the same, just like I did every other time.” The vines loosen ever so slightly, which is all Chara needs, honestly. They make a move towards their knife, but Sans is faster, “heh.”

The next moment, Chara is surrounded by the three, Flowey in front of them, Sans on their left and Papyrus behind them, to their right. “When I'm sad they show me how to face my fears.”

They have no sadness or fear to show. They’re broken and shattered on the inside.

They’re as empty as they want the existence itself to be.

They turn to look at Sans, their eyes as devoid of emotions as their smile is, “If I drown in the river, will my soul be delivered? Lay me down, lay me down…” The short skeleton now remembers this song, back from when they all went to the surface along with Frisk.

“Lay me down…” His voice is strained as he sings along, his grin matching Chara’s smile. So worn-out, so done with the existence, so bored… In this particular moment of surprise, Chara frees themself from Flowey and gets into a defensive posture; quite the change for someone who is all about offense.

Sans looks at them, his eye glowing blue as he turns the knife in his hand, “Bury all my skeletons and let 'em stay dead.” He lets out a chuckle, he’s always liked this part of the song.

“Exercise the demons making homes in my head.” Of course, this part fits Chara just like the part before fits Sans. Their giggle echoes through the forest, Papyrus can’t stop his bones from rattling; Flowey’s wide, scared eyes dart between Sans and his sibling, his vines lying almost-lifeless, forgotten.

Sans braces himself for the impact when he sees Chara moves in quick, fluid motions. The innocent brothers’ voices are just background noise as the devil and the judge get ready for the battle that is about to paint the quiet forest with screams of violence.

“Wash away my dirt and wash away this hurt…”

“And lay me down to rest…”

The shorter skeleton decides to use Chara’s knife against them, finding the darkest humor in the gesture.

“BROTHER, DO NOT!”

“We can find another way around!”

Ah, younger brothers… Such innocence, such love, such hope…

Such well-timed distraction.

Chara laughs like a maniac as they change their course and make a run for Papyrus, taking out a second knife they have been hiding under the folds of Frisk’s worn sweater.

 _Swish_.

“SANS!”

Of course, the short skeleton had to intervene- just like Chara hoped he would. They grin at the scene before their eyes. There lies the judge, struck with the substitute knife, dust pouring from the wound across his chest; some things never change, do they?

“I'm not… not gonna lie…” Sans obediently continues with the damned song, as it’s so fucking accurate for their situation, “I think… think I could die happy…” He reaches out a hand to touch Papyrus’s face, who has been shedding tears made of magic and dust hopelessly.

“Happy, happy in his eyes… If I drown in the river, will my soul be delivered?” With that inquiry, he is gone, simple as a pile of dust covering his younger brother’s blood-red gloves.

There’s the hum of blasters coming to life the next moment as Papyrus’s eyes watch Chara. The human puts a finger to their lips and giggle contentedly, so this one isn’t as stupid and useless as he seems to be!

They wonder if Papyrus is as strong as Sans, if he is good at dodging as well; they wonder how different the fight will be from the fights Papyrus initiated during Frisk’s pacifist runs.

They don’t have to wonder for too long as the skeleton attacks, not even making an effort to slow Chara down with a blue attack; there is no need after all.

“Lay me down in the river… Love me like I'm a sinner…”

Flowey’s eyes widen as he takes a sharp breath.

“Lay me down… Lay me d-“ _Whoosh_.

Come to think of it, Sans’s blasters never hurt this much. _Huh_. It must be the bitterness surrounding monster’s SOUL. Papyrus never saw Sans get murdered after all, it was always the other way around.

 _How curious_.

* * *

The brothers who are left behind hold each other’s gaze over the remains of the fallen warriors. The heat of the battle cooling down, mostly because of the coldness grabbing at their hearts, Flowey and Papyrus continue weighing one another, their postures stiff and nervous.

Then they simultaneously relax with sighs rocking their frames. There’s no need to fight, no need to argue, no need to shed tears.

They have tried to change the script, to show their different sides and they failed so, so badly.

But it doesn’t matter, does it?

Everything’s going to reset after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I went with more story telling and less lyrics this time, tell me what you think! 
> 
> The song is "River" by Oh, Be Clever btw c:


End file.
